


All I Want

by newyork_institute



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Character Death, Hurt No Comfort, I Made Myself Cry, M/M, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Order 66 (Star Wars), Padmé Amidala Lives, The Author Regrets Nothing, the start of a rebellion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:01:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29495487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newyork_institute/pseuds/newyork_institute
Summary: Blood pooled around Obi-Wan’s hands as he looked over the wound. It was too deep and bleeding too much, and his comm was lost somewhere in the collapse, leaving him feeling helpless as he looked up to meet Cody’s eyes, seeing them slowly growing hazy as he fought to stay awake.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 73





	All I Want

Blood pooled around Obi-Wan’s hands as he looked over the wound. It was too deep and bleeding too much, and his comm was lost somewhere in the collapse, leaving him feeling helpless as he looked up to meet Cody’s eyes, seeing them slowly growing hazy as he fought to stay awake. 

Obi-Wan had a bad feeling about this battle the second they arrived on the planet, and he didn’t know why until now, because _now_ it made sense. There was a reason the Council sent the 501st with them. There were too many droids occupying the planet, their forces fortified behind ray-shields, and the GAR came into this completely blind. And Cody… 

Cody wasn’t supposed to be in the building with him. He was supposed to be outside, leading their men away from the explosion, but he _insisted_. He refused to let Obi-Wan go alone, and now Obi-Wan was regretting ever agreeing to let him come as he looked back down at the blood. 

“Cody,” Obi-Wan said, pushing down just a little bit harder around the metal sticking out of Cody’s stomach, not daring to pull it out when there was no clear way to get him to a gunship and back to the _Negotiator_. “Why’d you do it?” 

Cody looked at him, his eyes unfocused and unseeing. He didn’t answer Obi-Wan’s question, and he had to wonder if Cody even heard him at all or if he simply heard the distant echoes of his voice. The latter didn’t sit well with Obi-Wan, and he reached forward with his free hand, cupping Cody’s face when he watched him close his eyes. 

“C’mon. You need to keep your eyes open,” Obi-Wan said, feeling desperate. He could hear the distant sound of fighting and explosions, and with the lack of the ray-shield protecting most of the Separatist forces, the GAR had a chance to actually _make_ something out of this battle. 

But Cody groaned at his words, as if opening his eyes was like the hardest battle he’s ever been in. It made something tight and hot form in his chest - fear, he realized - and he reached up and cupped Cody’s cheek with his free hand, smearing blood across his dark skin. _There was so much blood-_

“Obi-Wan, what-” Cody started, but cut off into a groan as Obi-Wan pushed what he could of the Force into him, hoping to do something about the massive hole in his side. Obi-Wan could feel the inside of the wound as he pressed his forehead into Cody’s, closing his eyes as he grit his teeth. He hasn’t used the Force for this in years, but he was desperate as he felt Cody start slipping away from him. 

But Cody knew Obi-Wan, knew what he was doing, what he was _trying_ to do, and stopped him by jerking away, trying to detangle himself from Obi-Wan’s grasp. “Obi-Wan, _no_.” 

“ _Cody_ ,” Obi-Wan said, exasperated, as he looked down at his Commander, feeling something hot form in the back of his eyes. Looking down at Cody like this, barely hanging on to life, reminded him of so many he’s lost just like this. All his friends he lost on Melida/Dann, all the bright, young souls that begged him to save them, but he couldn’t. And his Master, all those years ago, on Naboo, killed by a Sith as he made Obi-Wan promise to train Anakin, to take him as his Padawan. Obi-Wan couldn’t imagine adding Cody to that list, didn’t _want_ to, but Cody shook his head at him, his head landing back on a rock Obi-Wan used to prop his head up. 

“Don’t waste your strength on me,” Cody mumbled, his eyes going unfocused again. Obi-Wan could feel his pain in the Force, could feel the need to protect Obi-Wan still, though _he_ wasn’t the one that was bleeding. He was just hurting at seeing Cody dying in front of him. 

“Cody, _please_ ,” Obi-Wan begged. Something warm made its way down his face, and when Cody glanced over at him, he offered him a faint smile, his teeth covered in blood behind his lips. 

Obi-Wan has had so many fantasies about those lips on his skin, leaving marks and loving him like no one else could, and he couldn’t help but lean down again, resting his forehead on Cody’s. 

He always told himself to wait until _after the war_ , where Cody wouldn’t have to feel obligated to return any of Obi-Wan’s feelings. He always told himself that that was for the best, because then he would be gone, no longer in the Order, because the Order has lost its way. He knew he wasn’t the only Jedi that thought that, knew Anakin felt the same, as did Ahsoka, but he felt Cody slipping further away from him, deeper into the Force as he moved his hand up and buried his fingers in Obi-Wan’s hair, holding on. 

“Thank you...” Cody breathed, his breath warm against Obi-Wan’s cheek. Obi-Wan fought a sob from escaping his lips as he closed his eyes and gripped tighter onto Cody, feeling more blood seep warm and hot through his fingers. “...for showing me what kindness looks like.” 

“ _Cody_ ,” Obi-Wan’s voice broke, and Cody moved his hand from his hair and brushed the fallen tears off his cheek, putting blood there instead. “ _Please_. Let me _help_ you.” 

Instead of saying anything, Cody leaned up, his fingers curling around the back of Obi-Wan’s neck, as he brought the Jedi down into a kiss. It was soft and tasted like blood, but Obi-Wan clung to him, fighting the sob that threatened to break it. Against his lips, Cody spoke, his voice nothing but a whisper now. “I love you.” 

Then Cody’s grip was going slack, and his hand fell from Obi-Wan’s neck and onto the ground, and this time, Obi-Wan couldn’t fight the sob that passed his lips as he dropped against Cody, his head in his neck, as he let his tears and his grief wash over him. 

When Anakin and his men arrived, it was too late. By then, Cody’s body had gone cold, and there was no hope of saving him. Anakin all but carried him to a gunship so he could get back to the _Negotiator_ , and went to see Frost in the medbay without argument. 

The atmosphere on the _Negotiator_ was heavy, all of the _vod_ feeling the loss of Cody. Frost barely said a word to Obi-Wan as he looked him over. He wanted Obi-Wan to stay in the medbay that night, but Obi-Wan said he’d feel much better if he rested in his quarters, and Forst didn’t put up an argument. 

The Council gave the 212th and the 501st a week of leave after the battle to rest and recover as they also tried to find Obi-Wan a replacement, but he shot down any ideas of someone coming in to lead his men, so he promoted Waxer to Commander, who took it graciously, vowing to do Cody proud. 

Obi-Wan’s chest felt heavy as the days turned into weeks, and weeks into months. He felt regret in many forms, and he couldn’t let them go in the Force as he would like to. It was a constant reminder to him that he couldn’t save Cody, that he waited too long to tell him how he felt. Whenever he thought of Cody’s final moments, he was reminded of the first and only kiss they shared, and the blood behind it. 

And the regret only intensified when the war finally _did_ end, and the Republic fell and the Empire rose and the Jedi were slaughtered and the clones turned on them. On Utapau, though, Obi-Wan managed to save some of his men from the chips in their heads, Waxer and Boil and Wooley. And on Mustafar, he managed to save Anakin from the Dark Side, bringing him with him to watch Padmé birth the twins. And he managed to find Ahsoka and Rex several years later, wounded and broken from losing the entire 332nd because of Order 66. 

And, amidst it all, he helped form a rebellion against the Empire with his family by his side. But the one person he wanted there, to his right like always, was Cody. 

But Obi-Wan knew Cody was watching over him somewhere from within the Force, and Obi-Wan had a feeling Cody would be waiting for him when his time came and he joined him. 

Until then, he would fight for the rebellion, hoping it was enough to fill the hole in his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> cody was originally supposed to live when i set out to write this, but then i got carried away, so here we are


End file.
